Law
Law & BoarderCastle - Episode 6.22 - Law & Boarder - ABC Press Release is the twenty-first episode of the sixth season of Castle. Summary When an up-and-coming professional skateboarder is gunned down by a mysterious motorcyclist, Castle and Beckett are thrust into the world of extreme sports, where the death-defying stunts aren’t the only thing that’s dangerous. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Det. Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Det. Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Det. Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates (credited only) *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Michael Lombardi as Tommy Fulton *Ned Vaughn as Brett Zaretsky *Maya Stojan as Tory Ellis *Jesse Luken as Carter Wexland *Eric Etebari as Enver Kotta *Anabelle Acosta as Holly *Claudia Christian as Ms. Moore *Yani Gellman as Manny Castro *Blake Cooper Griffin as Ross De Koning *Chase Clarke as Logan Moore *Samantha Cutaran as Gym Clerk *Wendy Rosoff as Cathy Quotes :Ryan: Castle has spent practically every day in the precinct for the past few years. Why wouldn’t he ask one of us to be his best man? :Esposito: Why wouldn’t he pick me to be his best man, is what you mean. :Ryan: Oh, Javi. I’m the obvious choice. If you can’t see it, I can’t explain it to you. :Martha: That is quite an accomplishment, young lady. Nobody beats him. Ever. :Beckett: Oh, yeah. He’s mentioned that. Repeatedly. :Martha: Ah... how the mighty have fallen. :Castle: “Richard Castle, one word short.” I cannot allow this to be my epitaph. :Castle: Okay, I’ll concede defeat. Thanks. Because I love you. :Beckett: You’re letting me win after I already won. :Esposito: Oh, Castle. I-I got something for you. It's that pen you liked. :Castle: What the occasion? :Esposito: There’s no occasion. It’s just ‘cause – ‘cause we’re bros. Best bros. :Castle: This is fantastic. :Beckett: No. It's juvenile. :Esposito: Well, I’ll circle back around to the people who knew Logan, see if anybody knows of any break ins. Or a dead friend. Oh, and Castle? Do you want to come with me down to the skate park? I thought maybe we could stop by and get some of those bacon brownies that you love. :Castle: You had me at bacon. :Castle: They're being nice to me--weird nice. :Castle: Gloat all you want. I will have my revenge. :Esposito: Because you think Richard Castle wants you planning his bachelor party? Come on, bro. :Ryan: Oh, Esposito. See, being a best man is a lot more than just preparing a bachelor party. I'm a family man, I represent high moral standing. :Esposito: Oh, please. :Ryan: And I photograph better than you. :Esposito: What? :Beckett: They probably feel bad about the beatdown. Featured Music *"No Waves" - FIDLAR *"Baby Ruthless" - Black Pistol Fire *"Gimme a Knife" - Wavves *"Scratch Flower" - The Delta Riggs Trivia *It was revealed that Lanie is to be Beckett's maid of honor, Esposito and Ryan are Castle's groomsmen and Alexis is his best man (or woman). *Beckett defeated Castle at Scrabble *Beckett's Scrabble-winning word "Quixotic" is an adjective referring to one who acts in a deluded manner similar to Don Quixote, the lead character in the Miguel Cervantes novel of the same name. References Related links Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 episodes